


Sokka's Guide to Picking up Emo Theatre Boys

by katherinecoveys



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, High School play, M/M, Slow Burn, Theatre, drama club, romeo and juliet - Freeform, sokka is whipped for zuko, they're just so gay and stupid, zukka - Freeform, zuko is emo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinecoveys/pseuds/katherinecoveys
Summary: Sokka is whipped for the emo boy in anatomy class, Zuzu. Or, maybe that's not his name. That's not important right now. What is important, though, is the fact that Sokka accidentally liked a 96 week old post from Zuko's Instagram. And then, Zuko requests to follow him. Desperate to talk to Zuko, Sokka auditions for the school play "Romeo and Juliet" because Zuko's in the drama club. Once they both get cast as the leads, Sokka will soon realize that maybe he's more than whipped for the emo Hot Topic wearing loner from his science class.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Sokka's Guide to Picking up Emo Theatre Boys

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! atla owns my ass. sorry for a short chapter, i'll update with a longer one soon! please leave kudos / comments it makes me v happy. also my tumblr is @ ilysuki dot tumblr dot com.

There were only two things Sokka hated more than anything in this world. Wait, no, three. Yeah, three. And, yes, hate is a very strong word. Sokka knew this. But, alas, he couldn't help it. The first thing was anatomy class. And before you say that he's some anti-science reject that probably only showers bi-weekly with a can of Axe spray, hear him out. Sokka would much rather take a way cooler science class for his senior year class requirement. Like, for instance, forensics or something. He heard that in forensics you got to see a real dead guy and poke him with a measuring tape. Cool. But, here he was, in anatomy class during the fifth period sitting behind a shaggy-haired loner kid who may or may not be a TikTok star. He just had that vibe. And that leads Sokka to the second thing he hated more than anything. Hot Topic. That kid he sat behind, Zuzu, or whatever his name was, looked like he walked straight out of there. With his black skinny jeans and his most definitely flat-ironed hair. Stupid Zuzu. Was that even his name? Anyways, the only thing he hated more than anatomy and Hot Topic was Katara's sorry excuse for Jell-O. One time, she made some for when Gran Gran came over and he thought it was going to sprout legs and a pair of wings and fly away. Luckily, it didn't, though.

**Suki**

**why are you staring at him like that????**

Suki would always text Sokka during the middle of class. Shit. There was only one option. Play dumb.

**Sokka**

**staring at who?? mr. pakku?**

Okay, nice save. She’d have to believe that. Mr. Pakku was such a boring teacher, though. So maybe she wouldn’t. 

**Suki**

**idiot, i know you know what i'm talking about**

Crap, crap, crap.

**Sokka**

**i don’t tho**

Maybe, just maybe he’s safe.

**Suki**

**if you like him so much, then just talk to him… weirdo**

Sokka slammed his phone down on his desk, loud enough for the boy sitting in front of him to turn around. Sheepishly, Sokka smiled and waved. The boy turned back to face the teacher. Okay, look, Sokka did say that he hated Hot Topic. But, this Zuzu guy, he made it work. And it pissed Sokka off. Like, big time. Why was he so cute? And here's the thing, Sokka has had girlfriends before. And he's had his handful of boyfriends too. But, the emo loner boy from anatomy made his blood boil. There was just something about him that made Sokka want to know more.

When the bell rang, Sokka shot up from his desk, his legs lunging towards the door. He had to get out of there before she said anything to him. But, of course, that didn’t happen. Suki gripped onto his wrist as tight as she possibly could. Suki was really strong. Like, she could take down the entire football team with her pinky finger that’s how strong she was.

“Just talk to him,” Suki said.

His eyes lit up and his head swerved around the room. The majority of the people left the classroom. The only ones left were the girl with the cool hair, Ty Lee, and Mr. Pakku. Ty Lee always took a long time switching classrooms because she had so many folders. She looked like she would be one of those girls who would run a study blog on Tumblr. 

“Stop! He might hear,” Sokka whisper-shouted at his friend.

Suki rolled her eyes, “Okay, so if you don’t want to physically talk to him, why don’t you follow him on Instagram or something? You staring at the back of his head every fifth period with hearts in your eyes is kind of creeping me out,”

“I don’t have hearts in my eyes!” Sokka waved his arms.

“Yeah, you do,” Ty Lee commented, stifling a laugh with one of her endless amounts of folders.

Sokka’s body froze. Crap.

*******

He laid there, in his bed, throwing chips into his mouth while staring at his phone screen. Sokka’s mind was still focused on what Suki and Ty Lee told him earlier. Just follow him. That was a little weird, though. Sokka never even said a single word to Zuzu! Wouldn’t it just be a little weird if some random guy who probably stared holes into the back of your head decided to follow you one day, completely out of the blue? Why were his cheeks heating up? His brows furrowed, he shouldn’t act like this. Zuzu would never want to be friends let alone potentially be in a relationship. Sighing, he opened up Instagram. 

Wait, shit. How would he even find him? He never talked in class and Sokka wasn’t even sure if his real name was Zuzu. 

**Sokka**

**quick, what’s zuzu’s instagram**

**Suki**

**who’s zuzu tf**

**Sokka**

**cute emo boy**

**Suki**

**oh, you mean zuko lol. it’s @firelord**

Even his stupid Instagram handle seemed emo! What was he? Some closeted Eboy? Probably. Shit, why did he think that was sort of cute. And why did he hear that scary girl Azula call him Zuzu before? Shaking his head, Sokka typed in the username into the search bar. Thank God. It was a public account. He could see everything. Well, not like there was much to see. Zuko only had three rows of pictures. They were all pictures of what seemed like the school’s drama club. And a selfie. Sokka tapped the selfie to see the caption, out of curiosity, of course. It read, “Come audition for the school’s play! The theatre guild would love for you to join”

“What are you doing?”

Sokka shot up, his phone flying in the air and his thumb tapping the screen rapidly to make the screen black. It was Katara. With the evidence hidden, Sokka spoke up, “watching Youtube,”

“Yeah, okay. Anyways, Gran Gran is coming over for dinner tonight! I’m going to be making my famous Jell-O,” His sister smiled and then left the room.

Internally, he groaned. He would always have to eat just a little bit of the creation so his sister wouldn’t feel bad. But, God, it was just so nasty. And with the knowledge of Gran Gran coming over, Sokka went out to the living room to get ready to greet her. Gran Gran wasn’t too keen on technology while she visited either, so Sokka had no choice but to leave his phone lying on his bed.

**Instagram Notification**

**@firelord requested to follow you**

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun dun,,,, sokka u done fucked up boi


End file.
